green_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Macgregor
Wendy Macgregor is an original character originating from the Gunsmoke series. Portrayed as a budding Irish-English woman, daughter to two Fleecian merchants in lower Victoria, Wendy Macgregor is anything but a stable specimen. Wendy Macgregor is always portrayed as Neutral Evil and has much to show for it. Lower-Victoria / Fleece In the Gunsmoke series, Wendy Macgregor was born to two Fleecian merchants in lower Victoria. Her father 'owned' a bar, whereas her mother would typically work in the factory on contract. For a lot of her life, Wendy would roll with gangs and troupes that she helped lead if she wasn't leading them herself. She frequented from gang to gang, gathering a huge reputation for being a scoundrel, a sweetheart and of course a bare knuckle champion. Having picked up the bottle at the tender age of eight, Wendy learned to Prizefight (a drunken form of Fleecian boxing) by the time she was ten, and she could do it like no other. When Wendy fights, she would always fight dirty. Arrested in 791A.E, Wendy was charged with Breaking & Entering, Sexual Assault and Possession. Having stalked a boy for weeks on end, she finally decided to break into his house when his parents were out. Wendy was let go on condition, and given an ankle tether to prevent further malcontent. Eventually, she moved to Novobrazil, where she and Conrad Kara upstarted a business in cars. Acting as a mother for Finch and Robin Kara, Wendy developed a reputation of being sweet, if a little cooky. Novobrazil When she first arrived at Novobrazil, Wendy has homeless and practically lived on the street. Despite this, she remained resolute and almost always kept a lively attitude. Besides, being homeless in Novobrazil really wasn't all that different from not being homeless in Fleece. She stumbled upon a man named Conrad Kara one morning, and one of his two daughters Finch. They were quite cold to each other at first, but having practically saved Conrad and Finch's life in a Freelancing job from Corpclave, a mutual air of trust was created between Conrad and Wendy. Wendy would later pose as Conrad's wife and mother to Finch and Robin Kara in order to ward off child services and tax collectors. Through Wendy's assistance, Conrad started a vehicle business in Novobrazil named, 'Kara's Kars'. This was Wendy's first real job, and it was from this point on that she treated the Kara family like they were her own flesh and blood, having an immense amount of care and love for the entirety of the Kara family (though mainly Finch). One night while out for a walk with one of her friends, Silver-eyes, she was approached by a contractor who gave the two a job. They were to go to the Pleasure Palace and find a woman, then bring her back home and subdue her. Believing it to be easy enough, Wendy and Silver-eyes happily accepted the job. Upon kidnapping, Silver-eyes insisted Wendy break the woman's knees. Sure of herself but reluctant to harm the woman, she figured that it must be done in order to properly subdue the woman, even given that she offered very little resistance. After breaking the woman's legs and having her hauled off by the contractor, she was paid a handsome amount of double-dollars, and did not find out until much later that this woman was Faz Styro. Faz would visit Wendy countless times, the first of which would involve offering Wendy a knife to commit murder at a hospital. Out of absolute fear, believing that Wendy would never see the woman again, she did it out of concern for herself. The murder was all over the news, and Wendy was the last person to be expected for the deed at the time. Pleased with Wendy's swift handiwork, Faz would visit Wendy often to give her more and more contracts to fulfill, sometimes because they had to die, other times simply just because. It was an obsession the two ladies shared, though on different levels. Over time, Wendy would develop an imaginary force or 'friend' to speak to in her lonesome, especially before and after her murders. Naming him 'Riley', this was her connection into psychic forces (though very light). Alleged Death One night after another stabbing as requested by Faz, the two discussed who the target she had just snuffed out was, what they had done. At this time, the two were confronted by Novobrazil Police, to which they both jumped to conclusions on. Wendy was shot multiple times in the stomach, whereas Faz had escaped via a smoke grenade. Wendy was believed to have been dead at the police station, but she was sustained via an auto doctor machine though not exactly healed. Faz, posing as an anonymous buyer, requested that she personally deal with Wendy to which the police had no issue given their sloppiness and overall incompetence in Novobrazil. She was brought to a remote clinic in Lower Novobrazil, where she was resuscitated after a few weeks of hospitalization. Soon after, Faz had left Novobrazil for the frontier, and they never saw each other again - Faz thanking Wendy for all of her hard work. With Faz gone, and a new-found itch for murder, Wendy turned to more drastic measures to sate her bloodlust. Scarlet Viper Co. After her employer had left for the Frontier, she was left without a real job with Conrad Kara's passing. She decided to join the Pleasure Palace as security, unofficially joining the Scarlet Viper Company in the process, an organization on the call of Michaelis-02. It is now that she began an upstart business of her own, creating soap, detergent and shampoo for cheap prices, passing it off as organic and easy to get. Wendy was some of the best muscle that SVC had to offer, having been rather burly if a little out of shape at times. She worked as security for a little over two weeks, around this time developing a relationship with the organization leader Michaelis. It wasn't long before she had moved up in the ranks, becoming an official member and working directly under Michaelis, in joint project with Macgregor Soap Co. Wendy developed a solid relationship with most members of the SVC, especially with that of Quyen once the faction took to the frontier themselves. Psyche Wendy is known to have been a confirmed psychic through pure chance, been one of the few chosen to be gifted with immense power, though Wendy hardly knew how to use it properly. It is believed that the sudden disturbance of her psyche revolving around Faz Styro is what incited or sparked the behavior inside of her, with the creation of Riley Smith. Following her newfound ability, Wendy would frequently black out and enter psychotic episodes or dreams in which she saw people she knew or once knew. They would often be portrayed as mangled or warped in some other disturbing fashion, and it is believed that through these episodes she was able to manifest visions and fears from her mind into reality, though there is no confirmation or evidence to support this apart from the being that hunted Wendy and Sage Gunnar in upper Novobrazil, and the Frontier. Wendy would also often write notes to herself and take pictures of random people, later discovering them and firmly believing them to be another contract from Faz Styro - to which she would instantly complete, despite receiving no actual pay for the deed. Wendy is said to often see Faz Styro in crowded areas, as well as hallucinate visions of her when alone. Wendy, on rare occasion, hears Faz's voice at random which normally triggers another episode or another "contract" to be completed. Maturity & Legacy At the age of 32, Wendy and Michaelis adopted a 2 year old orphan after moving back to the city. Though she had not changed much since they met, Wendy proved to be a worthy mother and caregiver, despite her insistant teachings of fighting and drinking at a very young age. Their adoptive daughter, Jackie Michaelis was named after Wendy's alias "Jackie Christmas", as many had suggested that "Pendy" was too strange of a name for an actual person. Disappearance / Death A week before her 44th birthday, Wendy left home and never returned. Leaving her daughter with the father, the only evidence of her disappearance, apart from her leather jacket, was an envelope of around $$22,000 on her nightstand. Many would suggest that she wrote herself another contract, though that would not explain the envelope of money. The more accepted theory is that she was hired yet again on another contract, to which she couldn't resist. Her collection of photos and her knife were all missing, which would also support this theory, rumors assuming she left the cash behind for her daughter. Although Wendy's body was never found, many assumed she was dead as weeks earlier she had been diagnosed as having a dormant form of liver cancer due to her excessive drinking habits, which she would refuse to properly treat. Having taken the jacket for herself at the age of sixteen, in addition to styling her hair the same way, Jackie Michaelis upheld her mother's legacy as best as she could. Most of the Scarlet Viper Company being gone to the wind, there are still yet a few who still search for Wendy Macgregor. But in this day and age, with most people who knew Wendy being dead or missing themselves, now there is no one who remembers her name.